


I’ve got your back

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream centric Requests [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Breakfast, Combat, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I’m tired, I’m tired so sorry for the shit tags, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Scars, They are like brothers - Freeform, guys I actually tried combat, my boys are best fuckin friends, rivalstwt get ur food rn lol, the first like 2k words of this are just my boys bonding lmao, they make breakfast together :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream got out of prison and is now living with Techno, Phil and Ranboo.The others show up and well it doesn’t go well
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream centric Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156319
Comments: 23
Kudos: 670





	I’ve got your back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very iffy on this lmao
> 
> I’m also very tired so these notes won’t be very long lol
> 
> This was a request from Naeruns!
> 
> Fantastic artist, I highly recommend checking out her work :3
> 
> @Nareruns is her insta and Twitter!
> 
> Love u Nae! Hope u enjoy!

Dream woke up with a startled gasp, sitting up in his bed. His eyes looked around the room for any sign of someone there trying to take him back. He sighed in relief and let his tense muscles relax. It wasn’t the first time he had a nightmare about being dragged back to prison. He had them a lot since he escaped. He had ones about being in the bare, obsidian room, others about fleeing from the prison, swords, and arrows piercing his skin giving his already scarred body even more scars. Dream’s eye glanced at his bare chest, and the multiple scars residing there, eye lingering on the large scar right above his hip from where Sapnap had impaled him with his sword saying the words,  _ Told you I’d be the one to kill you. _ Dream scoffed at the words knowing they weren’t true since Techno had shown up and saved his ass from bleeding to death after he got away from his “friends”. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, flopping back down on the sheets. It must still be dark out or at least sunrise. Dream never went to sleep after nightmares so he sat back up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. Dream yawned and stretched, his back popping in the process.

He grabbed a hair tie and tied his hair into a bun, a few of the shorter strands falling out. Dream grabbed his shirt from the desk chair and threw it over his body. The forest green, loose sweater was made from wool and was unbelievably soft. A gift from Philza a few weeks after he began living with them. Dream pushed open his door, leading into the dimly lit hallway. Dream’s bare feet walked through the maze of hallways in the large building. They weren’t at Techno’s house, instead, they were at what was known as the arctic empire, a big ass castle in the snowy mountains. When he was finally able to walk, he and Techno had traveled here. He underestimated how big the castle was. It was built out of stone, ice protruding from the high ceilings at the large entrance. 

Dream walked into the entrance room, the tall stone pillars along the wall, frost, and ice covering them towered over him. Three large lanterns hung from the ceiling giving the room a dim but pleasant glow. He walked down the stairs that had crimson red stair runner carpet and headed into another room, a lounge of sorts that led into a kitchen that overlooked the mountains. It was too snowy to actually see out the large window right now but Dream shrugged and began going through cabinets looking for something to eat. He sat a loaf of bread on the counter and began boiling water. He pulled out a mug and poured the now hot water into it and made hot chocolate. One of the few downfalls to the castle was that it wasn’t warm in certain areas, like the main room and the room’s closest to said room. 

Dream picked up his mug and bread before settling in the middle of the large couch facing the window. He sat the things down before pulling a wool blanket over his shoulders. Dream picked up his drink and took a sip, relishing the warmth the drink gave him. The blonde picked up the book he was reading and opened it to his page. Dream had insomnia and combined with the nightmares he often had trouble sleeping so he would come here and read for hours to pass the time. It was calming especially after a bad nightmare. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and sat there calmly reading. 

Dream took another sip of his drink, letting the cup linger on his lips, the warmth it produced was nice. 

“You’re up early,” said Techno. Dream choked on his drink and turned around. Techno was standing a few feet away, silk red robe on with a white t-shirt and black sweats, hair in a ponytail. Dream glared at him and Techno laughed quietly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Techno walking around to the front of the couch.

“Can I sit?” asked the hybrid.

“No, you’re a prick.” answered Dream closing his book. TEchno huffed and began to walk away until Dream grabbed his robe.

“I’m joking, feel free to sit,” said Dream patting the spot next to him, opening the blanket up. Techno smiled and sat down next to the blonde, on the left so Dream could see him properly. Being half-blind was a bitch. Techno pulled the blanket over his shoulders and Dream snuggled close to him, the warmth of another person was better than hot chocolate any day. Dream sighed.

“Nightmare?” asked Techno. 

“Yeah,” answered Dream. Techno nodded.

“Bad one?” 

“Nah, nothing new. Just didn’t feel like laying in bed for a few hours,” said Dream. Techno hummed. 

“Why’re you up?” Dream looked at him and Techno shrugged. 

“I was just gonna take a walk around, check on Phil, Ranboo and you but when I got to your door you weren’t there.” Dream chuckled. 

“Was Techno worried?” asked Dream in a mocking tone. Techno looked at him and got up.

“No! I was joking!” said Dream mid-laugh. Techno ignored him and went into the kitchen. 

Dream hopped off the couch and wandering in to see Techno getting eggs and other things out. 

“Ohhh whatcha making?” asked the blonde hopping onto one of the counters. 

“Breakfast, how many eggs do you want?” 

“Hmmm, 2.”

“Any meat?” 

“Bacon.” 

“And you can cook that yourself.” said the hybrid. Dream wheezed, doubling over. 

“Oh come on now-” started Dream but Techno shoved a pan into his arms.

“I refuse to cook my brethren,” said Techno as he cracked the eggs. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Sorry bub, you ‘brethren’ taste good,” said Dream as he turned on the stove. Techno gave him a disgusted look when he pulled out the raw bacon. The two cooked a small breakfast for the two of them as it was only 6:40 am. Techno placed the eggs onto two plates and Dream got his bacon and the two had begun making pancakes only getting about 3 because they were bickering about bacon and burned 4. So they split the 3 and sat down back in the lounge. They made breakfast together often, as they were always the two up the earliest. This was almost routine. Dream finished his last piece of bacon, leaning back onto the couch. 

“That was good, I’ll never get used to eating full breakfasts,” said Dream. Techno wiped his face and cleared his throat.

“Very true,” agreed Techno. They didn’t leave very much as neither were very liked in Dream SMP but they didn’t mind. They had everything they needed here and never got visitors so life was great. Dream hated to think about what would happen if they found out he was here, they were still hunting for him a few months ago. The thought made him anxious, and his knee was bouncing rapidly. 

“You good?” asked Techno. Dream snapped out of his mind. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry,” said Dream standing up. Techno sighed. Dreams was never one to talk about what he went through. He was so quiet and reserved when he first got here. He was scared of a lot too. If he did something wrong he would beg to be forgiven. Techno always reassured him his mistakes were fine. He also  _ hated _ physical contact from anyone. He got over that one over time and now enjoys it but Techno can’t help but wonder why he was so against talking and physical contact. Why he would practically freak out if he did something as small as dropping a pencil. It worried him, to say the least, and he rarely ever shared it either. He’d told Techno about fleeing the prison after a nightmare but he has never once said anything about his time in it. He kept to himself which honestly hurt Techno since they'd gotten so close but it made sense and he wasn't an asshole who tries to force him to share. Techno kept things from Dream too so he didn’t mind but when Dream would wake up and begin muttering ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ and ‘Please don’t put me back’ over and over again, then he was worried. Dream stretched. 

“I’m hyper, wanna spar or something?” asked the blonde. TEchno looked up at him. 

“I don’t see why not, a friendly duel is always fun,” said Techno with a smile. Dream hummed in agreement. 

“We should change though,” said Techno. Dream groaned. 

“This place is fucking massive, I’m not going back to my room to throw on a different shirt.” Techno rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, we’ll just stay in our clothing that’s used to  _ relax, _ ” said Techno. Dream huffed and left the room. They walked through the confusion hallways, and to the basement stairs that led close to bedrock. The training room was big. Very big. Dream often wonders how long it took to build but then remembers Phil made it and doesn't question it. Techno walked over to the wall of weapons.

“We using axe and shields or swords and rods?” 

“Well, you know which one I would choose,” said Dream. Techno picked up an axe and a shield and tossed them to the blonde who caught them with ease. Techno grabbed an axe and a shield as well.

“Ooo we’re using iron? Scared of using diamond?” taunted Dream. Techno huffed a smirk coming to his lips. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you too bad since you losing is inevitable,” remarked Techno. Dream smirked and readied his shield, holding up his axe. Techno did the same.

“On three,” said Techno. 

“One, two…” 

“Three!” called Techno and Dream lunged first surprising Techno as he was usually defensive at the start of the fight. Techno blocked the hit with his axe and kicked Dream’s shield.

“You’re supposed to use the shield to block piggy!” taunted Dream, landing softly. Techno huffed.

“Shut it blob,” said Techno. The pig hybrid rushed at Dream who dodged the blow. Being fast was Dream’s strong suit, he was a speedrunner after all. Dream raised his shield, successfully blocking the axe coming towards his torso. Dream dropped low and attempted to kick the back of Techno’s legs but the other backed up letting the distance between them return. Dream straightened back up and cracked his neck. Techno smiled.

“Having fun Dream?” asked the hybrid. Dream huffed, a grin coming on his face.

“Hell yeah.” Dream ran at Techno, the other doing the same. Dream would attack and TEchno would dodge, or Dream would dodge. Techno grinned when he managed to get his axe on the back side of Dream’s shield, and pulled the axe, yanking the wood out of Dream’s hands. Dream’s eyes widened. 

“SHit-!” cursed the blonde when the dull side of Techno’s axe connected with his ribs, sending him to the side a few feet. Dream was a fast fighter, relying on his speed and wit to land fast blows while Techno was more of a strength fighter, he relied on his strength to hit hard and lethal while also using his head. Dream coughed and held his probably bruised ribs. Dream snarled and dove for Techno. Techno backed up but Dream jumped on a box on the ground and launched himself in the air getting the high ground. Techno cused and raised his shield to block. Dream dug his axe into the wood and landed right in front of Techno, before yanking his arm back, and kicking Techno in the chest, getting techno’s shield while also almost knocking him down. 

“Missing something pig boy?” asked Dream as he took Techno’s shield and readied his shield. Dream’s shield was still discarded and Dream walked over to it and kicked it away. Techno cused. Dream was a fucking god with a sheild, if you didn’t have one and he did you were pretty much screwed. Techno gripped his axe. 

“You’re so fucked.” said Dream. Techno swallowed. He hadn’t beat Dream when the other had a shield and he didn’t. Dream had gotten better at PVP since the 100k duel that's for sure. But Dream also had a weakness. Dream hated when you went easy on him. He said anything goes, even if that meant using his blind spot. He eyed Dream’s milky white eye. 

“Nah, I don’t think I am.” responded Techno. He ran at Dream who just readied his shield, waiting for Techno to attack. Techno pulled out an ender pearl and threw it behind Dream. Dream’s eyes widened. Techno reappeared on Dream’s right, axe raised. Dream dug his heel into the ground and turned, axe raised. They both swung at the same time and stopped at the same time. Dream’s axe was right up against Techno’s throat and Techno’s axe was right against Dream’s throat. Dream blinked before smirking. 

“Tie?” asked Dream. TEchno laughed.

“Tie.” and both lowered their axes. Both were breathing hard, as they walked over to the chest with water in it. 

“We going again?” asked Dream. 

“Hell yeah, diamond this time.” said Techno. Dream laughed and punched Techno’s shoulder. 

“Get ready to be beat.” said Dream. Techno laughed.

“Uh huh, sure.” They got their weapons and got back in their positions.

“One, two…” said Dream. Both readied their items. 

“Three!” 

  
  


Phil yawned as he walked through the entrance to the castle. He’d woken up a few minutes ago and decided to just get up. It was mostly light outside now which probably meant Ranboo was up. The kid usually woke up around this time. He went to go see if Techno was up and when he saw he wasn’t in his room he went to see if Dream was in his and found no one so he assumed they were somewhere together. He was glad Techno had such a good friend. He’d always struggled with social interaction and such so when he figured out Dream and Techno were very close he was happy. Frankly, he figured it out when Techno brought Dream home while he was bleeding out and Techno was begging for him to help Dream. Not the best situation but that was months ago and they laughed at it now. Phil pushed the door to the library open. The library was probably one of the largest rooms in the castle. The shelves of books were tall, filled top to bottom with many different types of books. Phil ran his hand along the spines of them as he walked. He reached the open area and just as he expected, Ranboo was at a table reading. The kid had begun reading a lot since he’d been here with them. He often reread some books more than once because he’d forget he read them but he still enjoyed them the same. Ranboo looked up from the book he was reading and smiled brightly at Phil.

“Good morning Phil,” greeted the hybrid.

“Good morning to you as well,” said Phil walking over to the table. He picked up one of the books and a small frown came to his face.

“Still trying to figure out how to fix your memory?” asked the winged man. Ranboo looked at the book he was holding. 

“Yeah, I just- there’s gotta be something in all these books! There’s so many, I just need to make sure.” said Ranboo, determination in his eyes. Phil smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure something will come up, but you should have something to eat first.” said Phil. Ranboo nodded.

“I am feeling a bit hungry to be honest.” Ranboo stood up and the two began walking out of the room.

“Are Dream and Techno up yet?” asked the hybrid.

“I went to check but neither were in their rooms so they are,” answered Phil walking into the kitchen. They turned on the lights and saw all the dishes and shit laying around. 

“Well they’ve been up for awhile.” said Ranboo with a smile. Phil huffed.

“They’re gonna get their asses up here and clean this.” grumbled Phil as he left.

“Now where would they be…” 

“Maybe the sparring room, they like doing that in the mornings I’ve noticed.” offered Ranboo. 

“That’s a good idea, let’s go.” The two made their way to the basement, the clanging of swords and yelling only getting louder the closer they got. When they arrived, both were fighting and covered in injuries. Techno only had his tank top and sweats on while Dream had taken off his sweater so it wouldn’t he damaged leaving him half naked with only sweats. They both had cuts along their arms and torso. Techno had a netherite sword while Dream had two netherite daggers at the ready.

“Let’s go bitch, you’re not winning another duel.” said Dream clearly out of breath. Techno wiped the blood from his lip from when Dream had elbowed him in the face.

“Too bad because I’m not losing.” responded Techno. Both got in position until Techno caught sight of Phil and Ranboo.

“Hello Phil.” greeted Techno. Dream looked over and waved a dagger saying hi.

“You two look awful.” said Phil. Dream wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Eh, we were bored too.” said Dream.

“Well you couldn’t have been that bored because you could’ve cleaned the kitchen before you came down here.” Techno and Dream looked away from Phil.

“So how’d you sleep Ranboo?” asked Techno changing the subject. 

“Good how about you two?” Techno shrugged.

“Normal.”

“Pretty good,” answered Dream. Techno glanced at him.

“That’s good!” Dream smiled and nodded, ignoring Techno’s piercing gaze. 

“Your scar healed nicely,” commented Phil as he picked up one of the discarded shields off the floor. Dream looked down at his torso where the stab scar was. The sword went through him so he had the same scar on his back too. 

“Yeah, and I got another cool scar.” said Dream with a smile. That scar was a constant reminder of his best friend stabbing him but it did look cool. 

“So I assume you came down here to make us clean up hm?” asked Techno. Phil laughed.

“You don’t have to but I would advise against saying no.” Dream and Techno laughed nervously.

“We’ll be right up Phil,” said Dream putting the daggers back into their sheaths. Phil nodded and called to Ranboo to come back upstairs leaving Dream and Techno alone once more. 

“Keeping Nightmares a secret now?” asked Techno. Dream sighed.

“He’s got a lot to deal with, he doesn’t need my nightmares on top of it,” said Dream as he walked up the stairs. Techno rolled his eyes. Dream did shit like this and never changed his mind because he’s stubborn Dream so he decided not to continue the conversation. Even if he had he would’ve been ignored or Dream would change the subject. They broke out into casual chatter as they moved up the stairs. 

“That was totally a tie!” said Dream. Techno laughed.

“Nahhhhhh,” said Techno. Dream laughed.

“It was and you know it.” 

“Fineeeee, Whatever makes you happy, Dream.” Dream playfully punched him as they walked towards the main room. Dream looked down at the sweater in his hands. He’d need to get a new shirt. He wasn’t careless with this, it meant a lot to him. They both perked up at the sudden footsteps approaching them. Ranboo appeared, out of breath and distressed. Both men went immediately on guard. 

“Ranboo what’s wrong?” asked Dream. Ranboo coughed trying to catch his breath. Techno placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Deep breaths, what’s wrong?” asked Techno. Ranboo looked at them.

“T-They’re here,” stuttered Ranboo. Dream and Techno eyed each other. Dream swallowed the worst thought coming to his head.

“”Who’s here Ranboo?” asked Dream, horrified of the answer. 

“T-Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap- they’re all here.” whispered Ranboo. Techno’s eyes widened and both dashed down the hallway to get to their rooms.

“Get your weapons, and get to the entrance room,” directed Techno. Dream only nodded. They both ran into their separate rooms. Dream slammed his door behind him and grabbed his black turtleneck out of the closet and threw it on. He grabbed  _ Nightmare _ from the wall and a few potions. He managed to get the axe back from Tommy during their little quarrel outside the prison. This could be a battle, or it could be a bloodbath. Knowing Techno it would be a bloodbath if they tried anything. Dream went to get his mask but then remembered he’d lost it during his fight to get away. Dream grit his teeth. He’d give anything to have that back right now. Dream grabbed his fingerless gloves and pulled them on before pushing the door open to see Techno already there.

“Let’s go.” and with that both took off running towards the main room. They could hear some yelling but couldn’t make it out. They stopped right at the entrance to the main hallway. Dream could feel himself shaking and Techno could see it. 

“It’s fine Dream, don’t worry, we’ve got each other’s back which means I’m gonna protect you.” assured Techno. Dream swallowed and nodded. They perked up when they heard Tommy’s voice and Dream felt a surge of anger run through him. They peaked out to see Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Sapnap, George, Punz and Sam. Everyone who was very adamant about Dream going to prison. Great. 

“What the hell is this place?!” yelled Tommy. Phil was there trying to get him to shut up while Ranboo was behind him looking horrified. 

“And why is Ranboo here? You working with that traitor Techno now?” spat Quackity. Ranboo hugged himself tighter and Phil stepped in front of him.

“Quackity shut the fuck up.” said Phil. Quackity pulled out his sword and held it close to Phil who was unarmed.

“Or what old man?” taunted Quackity. Techno and Dream saw the weapon and they both threw pearls, appearing near them. Techno appeared right next to Quackity who’s eyes widened in fear and surprise. Dream landed behind Ranboo and put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“Back it up,” said Techno voice deep. Quackity backed up immediately. 

“It’s me kid,” whispered Dream. Ranboo’s closed eyes opened and he hugged Dream. Dream out an arm around him as he was still holding his axe. 

“Techno.” said Tommy. Techno glared at him.

“Dream,” said Techno. That got everyone there to perk up and Dream stepped out from behind Phil, and stood a foot away from Techno. He hummed in response, ignoring the others who looked beyond shocked.

“Get Phil and Ranboo outta here, we need to have a conversation about trespassing.” Techno pulled out his sword. Dream looked at him with the most annoyed face.

“I’m not going anywhere. Phil, Ranboo, get to the library. We’ll handle this,” said Dream, his bright green eye glaring at the others. They all shuddered at the stare. Phil nodded and took Ranboo to the library.

“Dream you bastard,” mumbled Tommy. Tubbo was behind him, hand on Tommy’s shoulder telling him to calm down. Dream turned to them.

“Tommy.” said Dream, voice deep and calm despite the panic rising in his chest. Sapnap and George were just staring at their friend before Sapnap got mad.

“How the hell are you alive?! I stabbed you!” yelled the arsonist. Dream did everything in his power not to flinch. 

“I helped him.” answered Techno.

“Wow everyone the SMP hates is here, how convenient.” said Quackity. Dream and Techno glared at him.

“Why the hell are you here? As far as I’m concerned neither of us are bothering you so it can’t possibly be that or did you guys find another thing to blame on me?” remarked Dream. Techno smiled. He knew Dream was struggling right now, that was obvious by his twitching fingers and the way his axe shook slightly. Dream being strong despite being afraid was a nice sight to see. Everyone seemed to get pissed at his question but Sam shut them up.

“The egg has gotten out of control so we left the SMP to not risk anymore people getting taken over. We stumbled across this place.” answered the hybrid. Dream felt his breath hitch at the sound of Sam’s voice. He hated that voice. He hated it so much. That was the voice that he heard when he was getting hurt. Techno saw how Dream’s shaking was getting more noticeable.

“Dream.” called Techno. Dream glanced at him.

“We need to discuss something. If you all mean no harm to anyone here, even Dream, then you may remain here for the night since the weather is getting worse but you will leave first thing tomorrow.” said Techno. Dream felt himself getting even more worked up as memories of the prison played in his mind and he turned on his heel and quickly made his way up the stairs. Techno turned to follow but noticed the others following him. He turned around sharply.

“Don’t follow me. Go to the library and remain there until I get back. And if anyone attempts to harm Dream, you’ll be dead before you even know what hit you.” warned Techno. They all backed up immediately and Techno began following Dream once more. Dream began running, desperate to get away from the people who hated his entire being. He squeezed his eyes shut nearly running by his room. He grabbed the doorknob with shaky hands and entered the room. He had a bookshelf next to the wall with a small space between the wall and it and he went over to it and hid himself in it. His hands flew to his hair gripping it tightly, his bun falling loose. Dream whimpered. He didn’t want to go back. Sam was mean. He used to like Sam, would do anything to see him but then Sam started hurting him and he started disliking Sam. He would hurt him if he did anything. He always stared at him with these cold, blood red eyes. He used to be scared of Techno because they had the same eyes but he got used to Techno. Techno’s eyes were soft, they weren’t the eyes of someone who wanted to hurt him. They were the eyes of a friend who cared about him. Dream lifted his head. 

“T-Techno!” called Dream, panic clear in his voice. He knew Techno was safe. He knew he’d protect him. He needed Techno. 

“Techno!” yelled Dream, louder this time. He heard the sound of feet and his hands flew to his mouth. He didn’t know if that was Techno or not and he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. Techno had heard his call and almost freaked the fuck out, running fatser. He took a breath before opening the door slowly to not scare Dream further. He saw Dream in the space between the wall and his bookshelf, covering his mouth. Techno slowly approached him.

“Dream…” whispered Techno, crouching so he was low to the ground. He was only a few feet away from the other now. 

“Dream, can you hear me?” asked Techno. Dream’s eyes shot open and he looked up. Techno gave him a smile. 

“It’s oka-” started Techno but Dream lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Techno's neck. Techno jumped at the sudden movement, before hugging Dream back. He could feel his shirt getting wet, but he just started running his fingers through Dream’s dirty blonde hair. 

“It’s okay Dream, you’re safe. They know I’ll kill them if they touch you or anyone here.” said Techno. Dream hugged him tighter.

“I d-don’t wanna go back,” mumbled Dream. Techno swallowed.

“What happened there Dream? What made it so bad?” asked Techno. Dream began shaking again. 

“You don’t need to tell me. I just want to help you but you don’t need to share if you don’t want to.” Dream sniffled. 

“S-Sam. He’d h-hurt me if I did something. He w-was so cruel. He’d restrict m-my visitors and w-wouldn’t feed m-me if I messed up.” siad Dream. Techno tensed, anger sparking in him. 

“He… would b-beat me if I d-did anything b-bad.” whispered the blonde. Techno froze at that, whole body going rigid. 

“He what.” asked Techno. 

“I b-burned my clock and he h-hurt me. I r-remember I c-couldn’t move because it hurt so bad.” Techno swallowed.

“Fuck, that’s awful, I’m sorry Dream.” said Techno ulling Dream closer. Dream sniffled.

“I’m gonna make sure Sam knows what he did is wrong, trust me on that.” Techno wanted to hurt Sam so badly right now. Dream let out a wet chuckle. 

“You know I’m gonna protect you right?” asked Techno, pulling Dream off of him. Dream’s head was down as he wiped his face. Techno cupped his cheeks and brought his face up.

“Right? Just like L’manburg and Manburg. We have each other's backs and that’s not going to change.” reassured Techno. He stared in Dream’s glossy eyes, waiting for an answer. A small smile found its way to Dream's face. 

“Your hands are warm,” commented Dream. Techno blinked before chuckling. 

“I don’t exactly get cold, Dream.” said Techno. Dream closed his eyes. 

“It’s warmmmmm.” Techno laughed and pulled his hands away. Dream looked at him with a face of betrayal. 

“You hurt me Techno.” said Dream crossing his arms. 

“Uh- huh, now, don’t blow me off again. We have each other's backs and that’s final yeah?” asked the hybrid. Dream looked at him. They had each other's backs, they always have but it was never established. Now it's established and Dream smiles.

“Yeah, I got your back Bacon,” said Dream. Techno rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

“Shut it  _ Dre,” _ teased Techno. Dream laughed. 

“Are Phil and Ranboo alright?” asked Dream. 

“Well, I kinda followed you so I don’t know.” siad Techno. Dream rolled his eyes and stood up, steading his wobbly legs on Techno’s shoulder. They were almost the exact same height, Dream being like half a centimeter taller than Tcehno but it was honestly too hard to tell. 

“You sure you wanna go back out there?” asked Techno. Dream shrugged.

“No, but I care about Phil and Ranboo and I have your back remember?” said Dream with a wink. Techno hummed in agreement and picked up his discarded sword, handing Dream his axe. 

“Where is everybody?” asked Dream as they began making their way back. 

“I told them all to go to the library. If they know what’s good for them they stayed there.” grumbled Techno. They reached the main room and went down the stairs quietly. The doors to the room came into view and they carefully opened them, the sound of voices immediately filling their ears. 

“It's a fucking library you’d think they’d be quiet,” whispered Techno. Dream giggled quietly. 

“If you all don’t shut up I will throw a book at you.” warned Phil. Phil was currently sitting next to Ranboo at one of the tables. Sapnap, George and Quackity were at another table leaving Sam and Punz at the last table.

“What is this? When did you build it and how the hell did you build it?” asked Tubbo.

“We found it and cleaned it up ages ago.” answered Phil.

“Where the hell did the other two go?” asked Quackity. Techno promptly walked out scaring the shit out of Quackity. Dream came out next, gripping his axe tightly. 

“So they’ve returned.” said George. Techno glared at him making him look away. Dream remained silent next to Techno. 

“Why are you even here?” asked Sam. Dream looked at him and then looked away. Techno was eyeing Same with such malice it made the 6’9 male back up a bit.

“Sam, could you come here?” said Techno. They all eyed the hybrid as he stepped forwards. He stopped a foot away from the other male.

“Yes-“ began Sam but he was cut off with Techno’s fist slamming into his jaw. Dream’s eyes widened when the taller male hit the floor, blood dripping from his now busted lip.

“Techno-!” called Dream walking over and grabbing his arm. Techno towered over him.

“Ever hurt Dream again and I will take all of your lives and I’ll make sure each one of your deaths is more gruesome than the last.” threatened Techno, blood red eyes staring into Sam’s green ones. Sam looked at Dream, who backed away at the eye contact, looking uncomfortable. The others who were too afraid to move moved towards Sam after Techno backed up.

“Shit he packs a punch, you good?” asked Punz. Sam nodded.

“What yeh fuck?! Sam was under the eggs control during that so whatever he did wasn’t him!” yelled Tommy. Techno shrugged.

“He still treated him like a fucking monster, you all did. You’re lucky we’re even letting you stay here.” spat Techno.

“Techno stop it.” said Dream glaring at him. 

“You’re gonna spark more conflict, I get that you care but please don’t.” said Dream, poorly hidden desperation in his voice. Techno glanced at them and sighed.

“Sorry,” mumbled Techno. Dream smiled. 

“Thank you.” Techno leaned back against a book shelf.

“The fuck are you two dating or something?” asked Tommy. Techno nearly choked on nothing while Dream just started laughing, Phil and Ranboo joining in.

“Brilliant question Tommy,” said Dream after a particularly long wheeze. They all froze at the laugh. It had been awhile since they had heard it. 

“What?! Techno is being all protective and shit!” 

“Yeah, it’s called being friends with someone,” said Phil. Dream sighed. It was around noon now. Techno cleared his throat.

“We'll have to set some ground rules because you don’t just get to run around.” said the hybrid. Techno drifted off into places they couldn’t go and things they couldn’t touch. While he did that Dream’s mind wandered elsewhere. His eyes would flicker between Sapnap and George, and he felt his chest tighter when he and Sapnap made eye contact but he never looked away. Sapnap looked frustrated but his face seemed to soften when he saw how nervous Dream looked. The two kept up the eye contact until Techno looked at him because he was calling him. He put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, hating how he flinched.

“Hey you okay?” asked Techno. Dream gave him a shaky smile.

“Yeah sorry, were you talking to me?” asked Dream. Techno raised an eyebrow and looked towards Sapnap who immediately looked away. 

“Yes, I was asking if you’d like to join us for the tour, Tommy and Tubbo are very  _ insistent  _ on getting a tour.” Dream looked amongst the people. 

“Uhm, no thank you, I can tell I’m not welcome.” said Dream. Techno nodded in understanding.

“Me and Ranboo can go with you Techno,” said Phil. Dream nodded and walked, whispering in Techno’s ear.

“I’ll be in the training room.” And then left the room, leaving everything behind. Dream hugged himself as he walked, intrusive thoughts invading his mind. He quickly made his way down the stairs to the training room. He grabbed a bow and went over to the target practice area. He was already a god with a bow. He could shoot targets while moving, he could hit them mid air, he could hit them while being chased. Dream practiced archery a lot, it was a skill he enjoyed doing. It was a good way to release stress and this whole day was becoming quite stressful. Dream sighed and pulled the bow back, arrow ready to fire. He closed his eyes and released it, the arrow imbedding itself in the hay bale. Dream pulled it back and shit again hitting the farther target. Dream smiled. 

He prided himself on his archery skills a lot so who could blame him if it made him happy. Hours passed while he was down there. He went from archery to practicing in the nether base they’d built to brewing potions just distracting himself from the shit that went down. The rest of the day was sort of a blur after that. He remembers going back upstairs and now he’s in his room. Dream turned on the shower and stripped himself before stepping in. He let his hair down out of its bun and ran his fingers through it as the warm water flowed through it. He wasn’t one to take long showers so he was out quickly after washing his hair and his body. Dream wrapped a toweling around his waist and began walking towards the door until he looked in the large mirror. Water dripped from his hair, the droplets making their way down his face, over the slanted scar between his eyes. He ran his hands over the scar on his abdomen, mind quickly flashing back to when Sapnap stabbed him. How the sudden burst of pure agony made him fall to the ground. 

Dream swears he can feel the scar burn because of the sword's enchantments. He looked at all the other lacerations he had, he remembered how every arrow cut his skin, or embedded itself in his back. He remembers how he blocked the blades of swords with his forearms after his shield broke. Dream closed his eyes and looked away from the mirror, wandering into his room. He grabbed the sweater Phil made and threw it on after pulling on a pair of black sweats. He hadn’t seen Techno in awhile since he was probably managing the others. Dream pulled the covers over himself, gripping them tightly. He missed him. Dream sighed and closed his eyes trying to sleep. After laying there for maybe an hour he came to the very obvious conclusion he was never going to sleep because everyone who hates him is in the same building and now knows his location. Dream groaned and nearly yelled when his door opened. He sat up, grabbing the netherite dagger he hid in his pillow. Techno raised his arms.

“It’s just me,” said the hybrid. Dream’s tense shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone who wants me dead.” Dream flopped back down on the sheets.

“Can't sleep I assume?” Dream laughed bitterly.

“Nope,” answered the blonde. Techno closed the door all the way and walked over. He had changed before coming, and was now in sweats and a gray hoodie. 

“Move over,” said the hybrid. Dream opened his eyes and Techno pushed him over before sliding into bed next to him. Techno wrapped his arms around Dream and pulled him close, spooning the other male. 

“Really? Why am I the littel spoon?” asked Dream, a smile on his lips.

“Because.” Was all Techno said making Dream laugh.

“You need some sleep and I’m gonna be here to protect you since tgats the main reason why you can’t sleep.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“You need sleep too.” 

“We both need sleep, those dumbasses are stressful as hell.” grumbled Techno.

“Where are they anyway?”

“I locked them in two of the guest rooms.” Dream snorted.

“You  _ locked  _ them in?” Techno went into his pocket and pulled out two keys.

“Yes, they will not be leaving and if they’re smart they won’t mine through walls because I will physically injure them.” 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you’d do that.” 

“Exactly.” Dream sighed.

“Thank you Techno.” Techno raised an eyebrow.

“For what?” 

“Just for everything, saving my life and letting me stay with you guys, being my friend. I know we both hate sappy shit but it felt it needed to be said.” Techno smiled.

“Your welcome Dream but you don’t need to thank me. You’re one of the only people who never hurt me, and you see me as a person, not a weapon.” Dream hummed in response.

“But enough sappy shit, go to sleep.” Dream laughed quietly.

“Goodnight Techno.”

“G’night Dream.”

When Phil had finished his nightly walk around the castle he stopped by Dream’s room knowing Techno had gone in earlier. He peaked in and smiled at them. Dream had turned around and was now hugging Techno’s torso, his head on Techno’s chest while the hybrid's arms were still wrapped protectively around the blonde. Phil walked over and kissed both of their foreheads before whispering goodnight and closing the door quietly, letting them get the rest they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I’m not very happy with this but cuddles are so fun to write
> 
> And platonic spooning is beautiful 
> 
> As i said I’m really tired so sorry these are short!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
